The Son of the War Hero
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: Years after the war in Ishbal, Mustang finds a young boy in need of a home. He takes the child in, but soldiers aren't allowed to have kids. Will that tarnish Mustang's shining reputation? And will Scar let the family be?


If there's one thing Aemstrisens regret, it's the war they waged against Ishbal. But, nobody regrets it as much as Roy Mustang, now a colonial in the military. He became the "Hero of Ishbal" through that war, and not in a good way. He was ordered to kill so many people. He knew, afterwards that he must have made orphans of so many children. But, when he had the chance to take in one of the children he'd wronged, he jumped at the chance.

It was about three years after the war. A toddler was wandering through the streets, crying and alone. Mustang was out with Riza Hawkeye, his aid. The two saw the child, and Mustang walked over and put a hand on the boy's head. "Hey little one. What's wrong?" He asked softly. The child sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Rick just told me my mommy and daddy are dead, and that's why I have to live with him and his family. Mommy and daddy can't be dead. Another woman in the village told me they just had to go away for a bit. Rick's lying." Mustang sighed softly. Riza came to join him, giving the tiny boy a hug. "I'm sure that woman is right." She said gently. After a bit the boy stopped crying and Riza let him go. It was then that both adults got a good look at the child. His hair was a dirty brown, and his skin was tanned. But his eyes were red. The kid was at least part Ishbalan. Roy sighed and offered his hand to the child. "Why don't we take you home?" he asked. The boy nodded and grabbed the hand. "Alright." He said. The child led them to a small windowless one story house that was run-down. An Ishbalan woman opened the door. When she saw the soldiers at her door she got terrified. "Easy. We're just here to return your son." Mustang said, indicating the child. The women sighed and her eyes hardened. "Brandon, what did I tell you about running off? Come here." The child obeyed, and the women slapped him. "Next time, I'm locking you in your room." She said. Then she turned to Mustang. "Thank you for bringing him home sir. He's not my son; he's my sister's boy. We didn't get along well me and her. She went off and married one of your kind, and then had to go and have kids. Brandon is a traitor to his kind, a filthy half-breed. His mother and her husband were killed during the war three years ago. Brandon was only a newborn then, and I was the last of his kin alive. So I had to take him in." She sighed. "He's nothing but trouble, always fighting with Richard, my son. Richard's seven, and the sweetest child there ever was." A young Ishbalan boy came to the door. "Mom…Brandon kicked me!" he said. The woman sighed again. "I'll be right there Richard." She said. "Thank you again sir, for brining Brandon back. But next time, don't bother." She slammed the door in Mustang's face. The two were shocked over what had happened. Mustang turned away sharply. "Riza, I want you to stay in this area. Next time you see that boy; bring him back with you to HQ. That boy needs a proper home. I'll take him in. it's the least I can do, for killing off all those people." Riza nodded. "Yes sir. But, sir, won't people talk? After all...we're not supposed to date or marry while in the army, and I'm sure kids aren't allowed either." Mustang sighed. "I don't care. You fought in the war too Riza. You know the horrible things we did. This may be my only chance to repent." Sighing, Riza nodded. "Alright sir. I'll stay here." Mustang smiled. "Thank you Riza. It means a lot to me." He left her standing there, and walked off, back to HQ.

About two weeks later, Riza appeared at HQ with the child behind her. Mustang was sitting at his desk, going over a report from Central HQ. It was Havoc who noticed first. He looked up when Riza walked in. "Whoa...Riza...Mustang's not gonna like that." He said. "I didn't know you were in that kind of relationship."

Sighing Riza explained, "I'm doing this for him." With that she walked past Havoc into the inner office. Mustang's reading was interrupted by Riza's entrance, Brandon clutching her hand, looking around in wide-eyed terror. He glanced up. "Oh good, you're back." He said. Nodding, Riza let go of Brandon's hand. "Havoc thinks he's mine." She informed her boss. Said boss sighed. "I'll explain it to everyone later." He promised.

Riza nodded again and smiled gently down at Brandon. "I'm sorry if we scared you." She apologized.

Brandon shrugged. "It's ok. Rick's mommy screamed a lot too."

Mustang shook his head. "Well that won't happen anymore. Riza and I are going to take care of you. We'll be your parents from now on."

Brandon's eyes went wide with shock. "Really? Rick's mommy said you were going to kill me."

Mustang sighed. "Here's a tip, kid. Take anything Rick's mother said to you and disregard it. She's a bitter old woman." Nodding, Brandon went to the window and looked out. "Wow! I can see everything from here!" He said.

Mustang smiled, glad that Brandon was going to be ok. He looked at Riza, who was still standing in the doorway. "Riza, take Brandon out, get him some new clothes and anything else he wants. Take my pocket watch and tell the store owners its official business. They'll give you discounts." Riza nodded and saluted. "Yes sir. Come on Brandon." Brandon sighed, and whined a bit, but left the window and walked back over to Riza. She took his hand and together they walked out of the office, into the streets below.


End file.
